


How You Remind Me

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sad drabble based on the song by Stained. Sam is leaving for a mission and the reader doesn't want him to leave.





	How You Remind Me

You watched with solemn eyes as Sam packed his duffle, your shoulder pressed into the cold wood of the doorframe. Tears threatened to fall from your bloodshot eyes as he put another load of clothes into the bag.

"Please Sam. This is a suicide mission and you know it. Please don't go." You plea and see his shoulders tense.

"I'm sorry (y/n), but if I don't do this then who will?" He sighed as he turned to look at you, his jaw tensing when he sees the redness of your eyes.

"There are thousands of hunters who could do this Sam, you are not the only one." You try to smile as you walk over to him and set a hand on his chest but your face muscles betray you. "I can't stand by while you walk into your death bed willingly like this."

He places his hand over yours and you can feel his heart beating through his chest. "(Y/n). Come here, there's something I want to show you." He gestures to the bed next to himself, you taking a seat and look at him with weary eyes. "Here. This was the first blade my dad ever gave me." He handed you the small switchblade, your eyes scanning it cautiously before taking it from his hand.

"You've shown me this before Sam, what does this have to do with you leaving?" You ask as you fiddle with it between your fingers yet keep your focus on him.

"I want you to have it." Your eyes widened and before you could protest he cut you off. "I want you to have something to remember me by should this go sideways. You know what it means to me, and I want this to show just how much you mean to me too."

The tears you had been holding back finally fell, and you couldn't help the sob that came from deep within you. The thought that even Sam knew he might not come back sent chills down your spine and a sting of pain into your heart. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you buried your face into his clavicle. His warmth radiated into you and you knew this was something you would miss. The way he held you like he would never see you again even if he was just leaving the room for a few minutes or the warmth he offered on those cold lonely nights. This was the side of Sam you would miss the most.

"You are not gonna die, you hear me Winchester? If you die I will bring you back kicking and screaming and kill you myself." You sobbed angrily into his shirt, making him laugh.

"You promise?" He asked as he stroked your back comfortingly.

"Yea, I do." You sigh as you look up at him, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker, pulling you from your thoughts as Sam kissed you one last time before grabbing his bag and leaving. He left the door open for you, but you knew your legs would faulter should you try to stand. You couldn't help but flinch when you heard the door close, not knowing that it would be the last time you saw the boys at home.

 


End file.
